wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
Quest:Attunement to the Core
at 70) | rewards = Attunement to Molten Core | id = 7487 }} Attunement to the Core startes ved å snakke med blodalven Lothos Riftwaker utenfor Blackrock Depths. Det anbefales på det sterkeste å gjøre dette questet fordi når det det er gjort, kan Lothos Riftwaker teleportere spilleren til Molten Core. (Det er verdt å merke seg at dette egentlig ikke er ett attunement, men en oppgave som aktiverer en snarvei til Molten Core, se Molten Core/Notat for mer informasjon.) Oppgave tekst Mål Reis til inngangsportalen til Molten Core i Blackrock Depths og få tak i et Core Fragment. Returner til Lothos Riftwaker i Blackrock Mountain når du har skaffa et Core Fragment. Beskrivelse Portaler beveger seg, revner og kollapser over alt rundt oss, . Ikke engang to stag fra hvor jeg står er en rift som går gjennom dypet av Blackrock fjellet, rett inn i gapet til Mesteren av Ild. Overrasket? Det er synd egentlig... De dødlige rasene forstår ikke det de ikke kan se, ta på eller føle. Jeg garanterer deg, portalen er der og det er mulig å få tilgang. Har jeg pirret nysgjerrigheten din? Å få tilgang er lett. Reis inn i Blackrock Depths og få tak i et core fragment. Ta det med tilbake til meg så skal jeg tilpasse essensen av deg til portalen. Bestått Når oppgaven er gjort får du 6600 XP (eller 39 sølv som level 70), i tillegg til tilgang til snarveien. Med en gruppe Inngangen er rett ved siden av hvor General Angerforge befinner seg, og spillere gjør ofte Attunement to the Core samtidig med A shred of hope, som er en del av Drakefire Amuletten. Denne er bedre kjent som Onyxia nøkkel oppgavekjedet. Alene Det er ikke helt enkelt å gjøre Attunement to the Core, som gir tilgang til snarveien til Molten Core, men det er mulig: * Selv om oppgaven er tilgjengelig fra level 55 er det en god ide å være over level 60. Dette på grunn av betydlig redusert Aggro Radius * En må ha med flere Invisibility Potions eller ha evnen til Stealth eller Prowl. * Man må ha en måte å komme seg forbi Shadowforge Door. Hvilken som helst av disse fungerer: ** Shadowforge Key ** Lockpicking ** En venn som kan bruke nøkkelen sin eller dirke opp låsen. Dette gjelder kun 3 dører helt i begynnelsen og tar kort tid. ** Mye tolmodighet og en medfødt evne til å gjemme seg fra patruljer. * Man trenger også en måte å komme seg over litt lava og forbi noen patruljer uten å då av det. En av disse fungerer: ** Fire Protection Potions ** Power Word: Shield ** Healing Potions Hvordan komme seg forbi Shadowforge Door Uten nøkkel eller låsdirking Man kan bruke Invisibility Potion, Invisibility, Prowl eller Stealth for å snike seg forbi vaktene nær inngangen. Sett så kursen rett opp til arenaen ved å unngå demon hundene, som kan se deg uansett. Når det er gjort, gå til midten av arenaen for å aktivere den normale hendelsen og still deg tett opp til jernporten som lukka seg bak deg. Det kommer noen tilfeldige mobs fra døra til høyre, men disse vil forsvinne etter 5 minutter og på mystisk vis åpne døra til venstre inn til Garrisons. Bruk så en potion/prowl/invisibility/stealth her for å snike deg til åpningen nederst så skal du kunne hoppe ned på veien som går til brua som leder til Lord Incendius. Med nøkkel eller låsdirking Fra inngangen snur du deg mot venstre og åpner døra. Kom deg forbi eller drep de patruljerende elementalene. Hold deg til høyre og åpne den andre døra. Åpne så den tredje døre rett til venstre for deg. Der er det en enkel fireguard som patruljerer trappa til høyre for deg. Unngå denne og gå opp trappa. Målet ditt er vinduet i gangen rundt hjørnet til venstre ned i gangen du nå står. Du må løpe gjennom tre grupper med mobs og du kommer til å trekke dem etter deg. Kom deg unna så fort du kan og bruk alle hjelpemidler du kan, inkludert Fear. Løp forbi alle mobene ned gjennom gangen og mellom flere hundebein. Mot enden av gangen er det en kanon og vindu til høyre for deg. Hopp ut vinduet til høyre. Så snart du har hoppa ut gjennom vinduet, vil ikke mobene følge etter. * Viss man synes at denne metoden er vanskelig, kan man vurdere å bruke en Lesser Invisibility Potion slik at mobene i gangen ikke ser deg. Du kommer til å lande akkurat bak Shadowforge Door, med utsikt over en bro med en patrulje nær midten og to elementaler på motsatt ende i forhold til deg. Hopp deg og hold deg til kanten og kryss halvveis mellom patruljen og elementalene. Kom deg så til midten av broa. Du kan gå mellom de første to parene med elementaler. Stopp før det siste paret med elementaler og følg med på Lord Incendius som går sine runder rundt Black Anvil. Vent til han flytter seg bort fra deg. Løp raskt inn og hopp av broa til venstre og ned i lavaen. Klasser med Levitate kan bruke denne evnen til å komme seg til kanten uten å være borti lavaen. (På senere punkt der du må nedi lavaen, vil lavaen oppheve Levitate). Det ser ut til at en kan forhindre en del skade ved å kontinuerlig hoppe opp i lufta ut av laven, så gjør dette så ofte som mulig. Det neste målet ditt er veggen i hula og dette er bare noen få steg til venstre for deg. Følg veggen rundt på nordsiden av hula, forbi en øy, til du står på en liten nut med utsikt over den neste øya med fire Fireguard Destroyere på. Du ser kun de fire Destroyerne kun når du står på riktig sted på nuten så bruk det som veiviser. Øya under broa til Molten Core er målet ditt. Komme seg til Molten Core broa Du må nå komme deg over lavaen og til kanten av den øya. Det er flere Fireguard Destroyere som patruljerer rundt i lavaen mellom deg og øya som kan være veldig vanskelige å få øye på. Den beste og enkleste måten å komme seg forbi disse er å invitere en venn slik at du er i en gruppe. Deretter tabsikter du deg gjennom Destroyerne og merker dem slik at du kan se dem og komme deg vekk fra patruljene. Dersom du ikke har noen venner (eller ingen av dem er online) må du rett og slett prøve deg fram. Med en gang kysten er klar så hopper du ut i lavaen og forflytter deg, ved kontinuerlig hopping, til kanten av øya utenfor provokasjonsavstand i forhold til elementalene. Trekk pusten og fyll opp helsa di. Du kan se endestasjonen fra øya. Vent nå til den nærmeste Fireguarden går til høyre og hopp så tilbake i lavaen på venstre side. Fortsett nordover gjennom lavaen til du kommer til rampa/bakken som leder opp til brua. Hold deg så tett til høyre mot veggen som mulig for å unngå elementalen som er til venstre for deg når du går opp bakken. Du står nå foran brua til Molten Core. Hvordan komme seg forbi elementalene på brua Bruk enda en Invisibility Potion for å komme deg forbi de 3 elementalene og løp halvveis over brua. På den andre siden av brua er det 3 elementaler til. Vent 10 minutt (eller bruk andre evner som er ferdig med cooldown) til du kan bruke Invisibility Potion på nytt og bruk denne til å komme deg forbi den andre gruppa med elementaler. Core Fragmentet er en stalagmitt på venstre sida av inngangen til Molten Core. Klikk på den for å putte den i sekken. Etter at du har fått tak i Fragmentet kan du komme deg ut av Blackrock Depths ved å invitere noen, deretter konvertere gruppa til raid og til slutt gå inn i Molten Core og rett ut igjen. Da vil du komme ut av Molten Core rett ved Lothos Riftwalker, og kan dermed levere Fragmentet og få belønningen. Du har nå tilgang til snarveien inn til Molten Core! Eksterne linker *En kort film som viser hvordan man gjør det med en Mage.